


Reward Ficlet for Vensre

by sassywitch (itsacapitalday)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-21
Updated: 2007-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-21 22:52:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsacapitalday/pseuds/sassywitch





	Reward Ficlet for Vensre

_**Reward Ficlet for Vensre**_  
Prompt: Monaboyd (words:bright, raw, ocean, kept, exhilaration)

Billy cast his eyes over the railing and across the azure blue glory of the ocean, wishing for the millionth time that he’d had the thought to bring his sunglasses outside with him.

Almost as soon as he’d woken he had slid out from under Dom’s arm and walked out onto the balcony. He had to get away from Dom’s proximity for long enough to think clearly.

Last night had been nothing if not exhilarating, he put his feet up on the railing, wincing as the movement pulled at tender flesh. Dom had promised to fuck him raw, and he was indeed a man of his word.

Of course he hadn’t mentioned including Billy in his mile wide exhibitionist streak. But it had hardly been like he’d complained. Halfway between the hotel lobby and their room on the twelfth floor, mid snog, Dom had hit the emergency stop button and sunk to his knees in front of Billy. Dom’s agile fingers had his pants open and his tadger out before Billy had even had time to protest.

That was where one of Greece’s finest had found them. So caught up in the mind blowing blow job he was receiving and the miniscule amount of coherency he still had was taken up with watching Dom wank himself off as he sucked him like a fucking Dyson, he hadn’t heard the sounds of voices calling from top of the carriage.

In fact the first either of them realized was after Billy was melting bonelessly against the wall of the elevator and watching Dom’s own release pulse over his own fingers, when a deep voice spoke to them from the manhole in the roof of the car.

Words of apology tumbled from his mortified lips before he hastily zipped himself up with trembling hands, his crumpled shirt tails caught in his fly.

The litany of bemused greek they had received from a man who’s gleeful pleasure in Billy’s mortification did nothing to calm his nerves. Neither did Dom grinning like a loon as he casually righted his own clothing.

Gesticulating at the crudely handwritten sign taped to the wall of the car that the fire officer kept pointing to was lost on them as neither of them spoke even a word of greek. The man dropped through the manhole, landing on his feet.

The elevator had started again and took them all to the lobby, eliciting a second round of hastily spoken greek with more gesticulation towards the sign and their groins. Causing Billy to cover himself protectively, if not defensively. At the end of his Grecian rant, he punched the button for the twelfth floor and stepped out of the car saluting them jauntily.

As Billy sat here, the morning after, it somehow seemed less sordid in his mind that it had in the heat of the moment, but he could at least smile about it this morning.

Long, strong arms closed around his neck, a wet kiss following the embrace.

“Are we going down to breakfast this morning?” Dom asked huskily.

“Sure.” Billy nodded, as he stood leaning into Dom’s embrace. “But you’re taking the fucking stairs.”  



End file.
